La bruja y el héroe
by Ce De Brownie
Summary: Los rumores no hablaban de una bruja.


**N/A: **_**C**__reo que esto lleva en mis documentos como trabajo en proceso meses. La verdad es que lo estoy subiendo un poco por ver si tiene una buena respuesta y así me animo a continuarlo, así que… ¡Agradecería mucho una opinión sincera! _

_Este capítulo es un poco de introducción. Las escenas que tengo escritas del próximo son básicamente todas Izuocha y de la amistad entre Deku, Uraraka e Iida. Duh. Soy muy débil._

**EDIT:** _Fanfiction….decidió cambiarme todo el formato. Gracias por nada, fanfiction._

**La bruja y el héroe**

Los rumores nunca hablan de una bruja.

Uraraka Ochako es consciente de este hecho, y resulta un poco ofensivo. Cuando una llega a un pueblo, báculo en mano, libro de hechizos en la bolsa de viaje y gorro puntiagudo sobre la cabeza, espera que los campesinos empiecen a cuchichear. Un poco de miedo, algo de respeto, la necesidad de explicar con tono paciente y sonrisa agradable que se trata de una bruja _buena_. Son cosas pequeñas, pero se dan por hecho en su oficio, y Ochako de verdad quiere ser una gran bruja. La mejor.

Sin embargo, su pequeña aldea nunca habla de ello. Los campesinos le dedican amplias sonrisas y responden con tono agradable y palmaditas en la espalda. Cuando Ochako les dice que se ha apropiado de la antigua Torre Maldita del valle, lo único que hacen es felicitarla por la mudanza. Encontrar una estructura tan buena es difícil, dicen. Una vez te libres de las telarañas y las goteras te sentirás como en casa, continúan.

Ni siquiera se molestan en preguntarle de dónde venía la parte de Maldita en el nombre. Ochako, que acaba de librarse de al menos tres fantasmas y una gorgona, se siente un poco decepcionada. Tenía muchas ganas de contar esa historia.

La vida en la aldea continúa. Ochako está demasiado ocupada tapando goteras como para ganarse la reputación que le gustaría.

Y, como suele suceder con este tipo de cosas, los rumores empiezan a extenderse, a volar de boca en boca, deformarse, cambiar… Se escapan de su pequeña aldea y viajan mucho más allá, entre cuentos en las tabernas y susurros en las calles.

Ochako debería haberlos parado cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

* * *

Midoriya Izuku sabe que va a ser un héroe.

Es algo que lleva soñando desde que tiene memoria, desde la primera vez que un trovador ambulante cantó sobre All Might en la plaza de su pequeño pueblo. Izuku, sin una pizca de magia y con una incapacidad absoluta para tocar cualquier objeto místico, se lanzó hacia su sueño lleno de esperanzas pero con pocas posibilidades.

Hasta que All Might le da su espada.

La historia de cómo llega hasta sus manos no interesa para el cuento en el que nos estamos centrando. Llevó consigo meses de entrenamiento, sudor, lágrimas, valentía y sangre. Los trovadores no llegarían a conocerla por entero, y en más de una ocasión infravalorarían el esfuerzo que llevó a Izuku hacia la posición que alcanzaría. Porque nunca fue sobre talento, sino sobre empeño.

El punto es que Midoriya Izuku se ciñe a One for All a la espalda, y All Might pone una mano sobre su cabeza y le promete que va a hacer grandes cosas.

Llega su línea de salida.

(...Y su madre le hace prometer que va a volver a casa para la Fiesta de la Oveja. Porque a veces las leyendas épicas están muy bien, pero uno nunca puede alejarse tan fácilmente de la mujer que le dio la vida.

Izuku tiene dos meses, dos días y tres minutos para su primera aventura.

Se promete a sí mismo que cada segundo va a merecer la pena.)

* * *

La primera vez que escucha de la chica en la torre, ya viaja con Iida.

Las palabras llegan hasta el curioso par cuando están cenando. Iida siempre parece muy atento a las conversaciones a su alrededor, aún teniendo en cuenta que él mismo lo califica como maleducado y "_la peor fechoría que he cometido en mi vida, Midoriya_", porque está buscando a la capitana de la guardia del príncipe...y...al mismo príncipe, de hecho. Izuku está seguro de que hay una buena historia ahí.

Pero, de nuevo, ese no es el tema.

Si Iida no hubiera estado escuchando, probablemente ambos hubieran continuado sus viajes sin más, y el encuentro nunca hubiera tenido lugar. A largo plazo, sus aventuras hubieran sido mucho más complicadas sin una sonrisa brillante y un poco de magia, pero resulta imposible teorizar cuáles hubieran sido las consecuencias completas de viajar sin ella.

(Si alguien le preguntara a Izuku, se limitaría a reírse nerviosamente y a responder que no hubieran durado ni siquiera un mes.

Si la pregunta fuera dirigida hacia Iida, se dedicaría a echar cuentas. Contestaría que hubieran muerto durante la primera semana.)

Así que, gracias a todo lo sagrado, Iida está escuchando cuando los dos hombres en la mesa de al lado mencionan el rumor sobre la chica en la torre.

—Nadie sabe qué hace ahí.—comenta, una jarra de vino en la mano y la mirada puesta sobre su acompañante.— Yo apuesto a que es por una maldición, o algo así. ¿Qué chica en su sano juicio viviría en ese sitio? —Izuku nota a Iida lanzarle una mirada llena de significado. Encoge los hombros, sin entender muy bien qué pretende su amigo.— La llaman la _Torre Maldita_, ¿sabes? —chasca la lengua.— Pobre chica.

Iida no escucha más. En un movimiento que es sorprendentemente rápido, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su armadura, se incorpora de la mesa y tira del brazo de Izuku, instándole a hacer lo mismo. El chico se deja arrastrar fuera del establecimiento con un nervioso "_¿¡I-Iida-kun!?_". Apenas le da tiempo a aferrar One For All, que reposaba sobre la mesa.

—¿¡Has oído eso, Midoriya!?—exclama el otro. Sólo le libera cuando están de nuevo en la calle, y es para poder hacer ese gesto tan suyo de mover con firmeza las manos estiradas, todos los dedos muy juntos.— ¡Una chica en una torre! ¡Obviamente es nuestro deber, como héroes y aventureros, embarcarnos en una fantástica aventura para salvarla!

Hay una pausa. Izuku ladea la cabeza, con un deje pensativo.

—Pero tú eres un caballero.

—¡También soy tu compañero!—replica Iida. Señala a Izuku con una mano que casi parece rectangular.— ¡Y es, desde luego, _tu_ deber!

Izuku siente el peso de One for All a la espalda y las esperanzas de All Might sobre los hombros.

No hay mucho más que decir, después de eso.

* * *

El viaje no es pesaroso en ningún momento.

Le quita un poco la emoción al asunto. No hay ningún monstruo, ni ciénagas sin fondo, ni bosques de oscuridad impenetrable. Los caminos son un poco inseguros, y más de una persona en los pueblos donde hacen paradas les avisa de que deberían ser precavidos, pero tampoco hay en su trayecto problema alguno con malhechores.

Una vez Izuku cree que van a atacarles. Un hombre salta desde un árbol, un puñal en la mano y un sonoro grito que suena como _"¡Ajá!"_ en la boca. Su convicción parece temblar un poco al notar el porte y la armadura de Iida, pero mantiene el arma valientemente ante sí.

Antes de que pueda abrir la boca Iida está reprochándole que la forma en la que ha saltado de su escondite puede producir a largo plazo un terrible daño en sus rodillas. Moviendo sus articulaciones mecánicamente de un lado a otro, mayormente en la dirección general del desconocido, se embarca en un discurso sobre el cuidado del cuerpo de uno mismo, las distintas formas de caer y la necesidad de entrenar duramente antes de llevar a cabo actividades físicas peligrosas.

El hombre ante ellos parece desear estar en cualquier otro sitio. Izuku, que ha vivido las regañinas de Iida al menos tres veces, no puede culparle.

Veinte minutos después, el hombre pide disculpas copiosamente y entre firmes reverencias. Iida asiente para sí con la cabeza, satisfecho con su trabajo, e Izuku se despide con la mano del desconocido antes de que se vaya. Se pregunta brevemente si este episodio aparecerá en su historia el día de mañana, si los trovadores se dedicarán a tocar sobre cómo su acompañante derrotó al mal a base sólo de sincera preocupación y vehementes consejos.

No suena muy heroico. Izuku no sabe si All Might tuvo que vivir situaciones semejantes.

Curiosamente, mientras Iida se gira y comenta con tono ofendido que deberían dar clases sobre caídas a todo el mundo, no puede conseguir que le importe.

Después de todo esta no es la historia de All Might, sino la suya. Y está bien si no es siempre heroica. Está bien si no la cantan, o si el resto se ríe cuando lo hagan, porque por primera vez en años Izuku empieza a pensar que tiene un amigo.

La idea es cálida en el interior de su pecho.

* * *

La Torre Maldita no parece...bueno, muy maldita.

—Tenemos que habernos equivocado.—comenta Izuku, mientras señala con ambas manos la edificación ante ellos.

El cielo brilla, los pájaros cantan, y la torre parece impecable. Uno esperaría un ambiente más lúgubre ante algo que lleva maldito en el nombre. Quizá algo de musgo, piedras desprendidas, unos pocos cuervos en la lejanía. Desde luego nada parecido al aspecto aseado que presenta el edificio, con hiedra escalando delicadamente hasta los balcones, donde alguien ha dejado varias macetas llenas de coloridas plantas.

Si se escuchan pájaros, son seguramente gorriones.

—¡Nunca me equivoco con las direcciones, Midoriya! —Iida se lleva las manos a la cadera, con una expresión cargada de seguridad. Izuku no se atreve a contradecirle.— ¡Es aquí! ¡Vamos, ahora ve! ¡Como hemos ensayado!

_¡No recuerdo nada de lo que hemos ensayado! _Berrea la cabeza de Izuku. Sin embargo, no hay vuelta atrás a estas alturas. El chico desenfunda lentamente a One For All, en apariencia una espada envejecida y roma, y avanza a través de los metros que le separan de la puerta principal. Una mariposa revolotea perezosamente alrededor de su rostro.

Está intentando nerviosamente recordar qué había planeado con Iida. Sabe que tenía que ponerse bajo la ventana, asegurándose de mantener una pose gallarda (e Izuku aún no sabe muy bien qué significa eso) y una sonrisa en el rostro. Por supuesto no podía esperar que el monstruo o la chica aparecieran sin más sólo porque él estuviera esperando, así que debía dar a conocer su presencia. Iida había dicho que normalmente insistiría en que llamaran a la puerta como personas civilizadas en lugar de salvajes desconsiderados, pero esto era un trabajo de héroes. Los héroes no llaman a la puerta, porque en las leyendas siempre resulta muy anticlimático. En su lugar gritan algo, algo lleno de valentía como ingenioso, algo como...como…

¿Qué decían las historias de su madre? _¿Rapunzel, Rapunzel, deja caer tu pelo?_ ¡Pero eso no era lo que Iida le había aconsejado! ¡Y ahora él estaba esperando, y la bruja mala, el monstruo o lo que fuera que había allí dentro iba a acabar devorando a la chica y masticando perezosamente sus huesos antes siquiera de que a Izuku se le ocurriera _qué_ decir! ¡All Might no le había dado su espada para que ahora él se volviera un héroe inútil, incapaz siquiera de abrir la boca en una situación de tensión! ¡Piensa, piensa, piensa…!

—¡Eh...¿hola!?

Casi puede escuchar la boca de Iida abrirse con horror, pero no se atreve a mirar. Mantiene su mirada pasando entre la puerta y los balcones, esperando pacientemente a que alguna figura haga acto de aparición entre ellos y le rete a un duelo a muerte, o le pregunte qué hace un simple humano atreviéndose a interrumpir su sueño.

Sin embargo, no aparece nada de esto. Porque quien se asoma del balcón es una chica. Sólo una chica, y ni siquiera parece peligrosa.

Un par de enormes ojos castaños se posan sobre Izuku, quien siente toda la sangre ir a parar a su cara. Empieza a tener problemas para respirar cuando ella forma una sonrisa que es tan brillante como el mismo sol.

—¡Hola! ¿Puedo ayudarte con algo?

Izuku está bastante seguro de que le está saliendo humo por las orejas.

—¿N...No necesitas ayuda?

La chica ladea la cabeza y se inclina hacia delante en el balcón. La altura no es mucha, pero durante un instante el corazón de Izuku se salta un latido, temeroso de que ella caiga. No lo hace, por supuesto, pero su falta de miedo ante el poder de la gravedad resulta impresionante.

—¿Debería?

—¡Dicen que hay una chica encerrada en esta torre!

Ella frunce brevemente el ceño.

—No estoy encerrada.

—¿Y la torre no está maldita?

Ella se incorpora, un dedo dándose golpecitos pensativos en la mejilla y el brazo contrario alrededor de la cintura. Desde abajo, Izuku la pierde durante un instante de vista. Empieza a plantearse que ella se haya cansado de su conversación y haya decidido volver a su hogar, así que da un chillidito cuando escucha la puerta principal abrirse. Hasta salta un poco hacia atrás, aunque eso sólo parece conseguir que la sonrisa de ella se ensanche aún más.

—¡Estaba encantada, sí! Pero no tenéis que preocuparos, pude encargarme de ello yo sola.

—¿Tú sola? —esta vez es Iida quien habla, mientras se acerca a la escena. La armadura va emitiendo tintineantes sonidos a su paso.— ¿Segura que no eres una princesa en una torre?

La chica niega. Une las manos tras de sí, en un gesto de absoluta tranquilidad.

—Soy una bruja, por supuesto.

El agudo chillidito de sorpresa que Izuku emite se mezcla con los de auxilio de la mujer que aparece en el valle.

* * *

Las explicaciones son dadas de forma rápida. La mujer se refiere a la chica desconocida como Uraraka, y la insta a huir lo más rápido que pueda. Están atacando la aldea, dice. Monstruos están atacando la aldea.

Izuku se queda congelado durante un par de latidos de corazón ante la información. Uraraka e Iida están hablando con la desconocida, pero sus palabras parecen estar muy lejos, ahogados por el sonido de la sangre corriendo a través de sus venas. Siente el recuerdo de la mano de All Might sobre la suya mientras le entregaba One For All, sus palabras "La misión es tuya ahora, joven Midoriya." Ojos serios y voz serena cargada de un peso muy grande para el pequeño cuerpo de Izuku, que tiene que volver a casa en dos semanas para el Festival de la Oveja, y que nunca ha tenido siquiera pizca de magia, y que se asusta mucho y llora aún más, y, y, y.

No es muy consciente de cuándo empieza a correr en dirección a la aldea. Sólo se da cuenta de que está haciéndolo cuando escucha a Uraraka e Iida gritar tras de él, y pronto ambos le están siguiendo en su acalorada carrera hacia el peligro. Iida, sorprendentemente rápido en su armadura (e Izuku se pregunta brevemente si tendrá algo de magia relacionada con la velocidad, o quizá sangre de hada) no tarda en adelantarles a ambos, y toma la delantera en su marcha.

Los gritos les reciben cuando aún están lejos, y el humo se hace visible desde las casas. Izuku acelera. Siente las piernas entumecidas y está empezando a tomar aire por la boca,. En algún lugar de su cabeza es capaz de recordar que All Might le dijo que nunca hiciera eso, pero está demasiado ocupado por correr más rápido, antes de que sea demasiado tarde para salvarles, para hacer lo que se espera de él, para ser-

-Un monstruo de color oscuro (nomus, reconoce Izuku. Se llaman nomus. All Might peleó contra ellos ante Izuku, una vez.) sale propulsado a través de la pared de una casa. Y debajo de él, gritando improperios y propinando patadas, hay una figura que Izuku reconoce inmediatamente.

—¿¡Kacchan!?

El aludido se gira, una mano intentando apartar la boca del nomu de su cara y la otra sosteniendo un sable ensangrentado. Sus ojos se abren mucho durante unos instantes, cargados de sorpresa, antes de entrecerrarse. La rabia que brilla en ellos casi deja a Izuku congelado en el sitio.

—¡Jodido Deku! ¿Qué pintas tú aquí?

Uraraka finalmente le alcanza. Izuku nota la mano de ella en el hombro, porque la chica se ha parado para recuperar el aliento, pero está demasiado ocupado lanzando miradas alarmadas a su alrededor como para ponerse nervioso.

Uraraka alza un cayado de madera que brilla con luz rosada. Kacchan, sin esperar respuesta a su pregunta, clava su hoja en la carne oscura del nomu.

Con dedos temblorosos, Izuku saca a One for All.

—Ser un héroe.—susurra, aún sabiendo que su antiguo amigo ya no le está escuchando. Su brazo entero tiembla cuando la espada empieza a rodearse de magia.— O eso espero.


End file.
